Intro: For A Wish
by hannahchuu
Summary: Syaoran went to Tomoeda for medication. It's all okay for him to be alone having no one close to him until he met Sakura who changed his views. This story tells a tale of how friendship form by persistence.


**Disclaimer**: Cardcaptor Sakura was owned by Kodansha and Clamp and not mine. Please bear with me for this is the first fanfic story I've finished. The plot is mine. This story may have another sequel if my time can manage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Intro: For A Wish**

* * *

_"Time won't go back. So even if we grieve for yesterday, we can't change what already happened. But it is more important to look on what you have now so you can move on for tomorrow."_

In a snowy day of December, when everyone is celebrating Christmas with their love ones, a boy, who has chest-nut hair and deep amber eyes with a stature of 4 feet 10 inches, can be seen standing behind those windows. There, he saw a boy who's same age as him where his mother gave him a cotton candy. The boy gave his large grin because of his mother's present for him. The boy who is staring at the mother-son moment has this scowl on his face. He has been in this place for a month already.

Everyday, he sees same events happening. People coming in and out, bringing fruits, white flowers, and even stuff toys. For most of times, he sees men wearing green blouse running along the corridor pushing a wheeled-stretcher with a bloodied man or sometimes, man clutching on some parts of their body. This became his daily routine since this place has become his prison. He's not allowed to get out of this cage because his mother told him that if he does, something bad might happen to him. It always passes through his mind the question why he can't come home. But somehow he thought, even if he can get out of this place, he still can't go back home. Since he was five, he was brought to their clan's school. He always remembers his mother's lectures on him. He still can picture his mother's character. If he has to describe her, he would say that she has this long regal black hair tied high enough to reach the top of her head but have this skin as white as snow with those sharp charcoal eyes too. She always tint her lips bloody red to make her thin lips to be more exposed, and always wears her long fitted Chinese dresses in all occasions. Even with her consciousness on her looks, she still gives this powerful aura that makes her the most respected lady in their clan. He always remembers how his mother was really strict to him when it comes to all the things that he needed to learn for his clan. At his early age, he already learns their martial art style that only their clan knows. Kids in their clan wanted to invite him to play with them but set them off with his glare. He always thinks that he should not play around and need to study more and learn many things for their clan's vision in the future. With that thought in mind, he's always seen to be a bookworm and a non social child.

Without moving in his early place while staring the outside world and with the train of notions he has been going, he was cut through when someone bumped into him. Both of them fell down with their butt on the floor. "Acha…," came a tiny angelic voice cry. The boy was a bit shocked to hear her voice. There he saw an auburn short haired girl rubbing her hips due to the pain of the impact. When she opened her eyes, then it came to reveal her bright emerald eyes. 'Green' was the entire boy's thought when he saw it. "Gomennasai (Sorry), Sakura wasn't looking where she runs." She bowed her head low many times. "KINOMOTO-SAN!" A loud roar came upon the hall. "Come!" The girl smiled while grabbing the boy's hand and started running.

When they successfully ran out of the building, she started to catch her breath after letting go of his hand. He saw that they went to the garden or rather the hospital's backyard. He was somehow annoyed how the girl just dragged him. Since it is winter, he's thankful that he always wears his sweater and jacket. His body is still adapting to the kind of weather since it has been over a month when he stayed to that town because of his illness. He's originally from Hong Kong where the temperature never drops this low. But because of someone recommended them to a doctor outside the country—here in Tomoeda, Japan, he had to leave. They told them that that doctor is one of the best surgeons when it comes to blood cancer. They found a bone marrow donor and were told that the operation will be next week or its next since they need to check if his donor is compatible to him. But now he is with this girl whom he doesn't have any idea on who she is. Looking at it, they just have same height. While the girl is still catching her breath, he started to walk to her and break the silence.

"How do you explain this?" He started to question as he glared at her while putting his hands to his jacket's pocket.

"Hoe," was the only girl's response as she just adjusted her head's angle.

"Don't "hoe" me. I don't know who you are, then you start to drag me here." He still continued to glare while scolding her.

"Hehe, just reflexes," she started with a small laugh but her smile is really evident.

"Idiot," he muttered.

"What did you say? Did you just call Sakura an "idiot"?" She pouted and began to get angry with her companion. They didn't utter a word for five minutes because of their little quarrel. The gushing of the wind can only be heard.

The girl became impatient because she hates silence. "Ne," she started while she turned her gaze to the boy. "Can we just start again? Hajimemashite. (_How do you do?_) My name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Anta wa? (_Nice to meet you. And you are?_)" He just let out a scoff and still had his back facing the girl named Sakura. "Can you please tell Sakura your name?" She insisted as she smiled to him. "Please, please, please, ple…"

"God, you're so annoying. Ok, ok. Just please," he interrupted her pleas while his hands were in his ears as he came to face the girl. "Please just shut up." He inhaled deeply as he faced the girl properly this time. "My name here is Li Syaoran."

"So can Sakura call you…"

"Call me Li and in exchange I'll call you Kinomoto," he interrupted her again like knowing what she'll going to ask.

"Ne Li-kun, you don't have friends, yes?" She just asked when he saw his cold attitude.

"None of your business," he just countered. She was shocked how he answered her. It's the first time he someone acting high and mighty like him.

All she just wanted is to befriend him. Isn't having a friend can make someone happy since there will be this person who can lend an ear and a shoulder to them? "Anona, Sakura's room is just on the 2nd floor, 3rd room from the end of the east wing. Can Sakura know where Li-kun's is?" She is determined that no matter what, she will make Li as her friend. And will show him that the quote "No man is an island" is true.

'_East wing, 2nd floor, huh? That's also where my room is. But I know only terribly ill patients are being sent there."_ He wondered on what this girl's condition is.

"Please!?" She's really relentless to know where his room located at. Someone may say that she's like begging using her big round emerald green eyes.

"East wing, 2nd floor, Room 211," he said without looking at her. He just answered it so that this girl would shut up because he knew that she wouldn't stop bugging him if he would not tell her.

"The snow is really pretty, isn't it?" He started to wonder what she's saying. "Sakura and Li-kun should head back. It's really getting colder here outside," she just smiled and walk before him.

When they got back to the hospital, they rode the elevator and stopped on the 2nd floor. The whole time they are in the elevator, Sakura kept on smiling to Syaoran while he just remained his façade face. Syaoran kept on thinking that this girl who is with him is really stupid. It's obvious to see that he don't like her. He don't like anyone to stick with him.

When 'ting' sound was heard, they checked if they didn't miss their floor. After stepping out of this giant box, which carried them up, Sakura came to face Syaoran. "Li-kun's room is right there, right? So got to go. Sakura will SURELY make a visit on Li-kun's room as often as she can. For sure, Sakura and Li-kun will be friends. So bye for now," she said as she gave her smile again.

Sakura was sprinting to her room while not facing her front because she's waving her hand to Syaoran. '_She got lots of energy to play around_,' Syaoran thought while he was looking at the weird girl smiling at him as he maintains his straight face.

It was past 1 AM when Syaoran just woke up because he just dreamed about this emerald-eyed girl smiling at him like an idiot but still quite angelic. This girl is now starting to haunt him even in his dream. He can't forget her cheerfulness and stubbornness. For him, it is really bothersome.

He woke up late since he didn't have enough sleep that night. He rubbed his eyelids and started to open it. As soon as he recognized images in front of him, he saw the one who caused his stressful night.

"O-, ohayo, Li-kun. Sakura is peeling an apple for Li-kun to eat. Sakura said to Li-kun's nurse that she will personally feed Li-kun." Her idiot grin was again marked on her face. His mouth dropped because of what's happening in front of him."Li-kun's room is surprisingly neat for a boy," she continued to talk to him while stretching her arm to give Syaoran the peeled apple that she already peeled and cut.

"I can eat on my own so no need for your help. So can you plea-," he told her as she suddenly stand from her seat then put the piece of apple into his mouth for him to stop all his bickering while he just glared at her.

"Ne, Li-kun is in the east wing, right?" she started.

"What an idiot. You just came in here, right?" He just answered nonchalantly.

"Hehe," she had this small chuckle. "Right. What does Li-kun has to be put here? Can't tell?" She has these sparkly eyes that makes her look that she is begging to know it.

"I have leukemia," he answered her like it was 'none-of-your-business' tone while not looking at her.

"Does Li-kun feel anything bad?" She became really worried.

"It's still on the first stage and I'll have the operation once they found a compatible bone marrow donor."

"Thank goodness!" She smiled again as she clasped both of her hands.

"You know, Sakura has been here for almost 6 years." she started to tell her story while Syaoran just stared outside the window. "Sakura will turn 11 when the 1st day of April comes. How about Li-kun's?" Sakura asked him even though she knew that she won't be answered. But still, she was hoping that with this little conversation, he can open up.

"13th of July this year, I will turn 12," he answered like a child who was given a candy. Sakura giggled a little and thought that maybe he had some memorable experiences when his birthday comes.

"Ever since Sakura got here, she never got to school. Imagining it sometimes, if ever Sakura can go there, can she manage to have lots of friends? And to have heaps of fun? It's not Sakura doesn't have any. Sakura has a cousin, Tomoyo-chan, who always came to visit but she's out of town for her family vacation. It's December after all. Sakura hopes we could be friends one day. Hey, Li-kun has gone schooling, right? How does it feel? Do teachers look really scary? Are there really bullies? Ah~ Sakura is scared. Sorry, Sakura asks too much questions." She was now playing with her fingers while giving a glimpse if Li would answer her.

"It's our clan's school. All Lis are being sent there for schooling to be best trained for their position. School is just boring but I need to meet my mother's expectations from me. All I do is to learn our martial art style and the clan's history. I really don't care about other things." He, himself, can't believe that he just told that girl his story so his face went red all of a sudden while Sakura look at him then smiled.

"As Sakura thought, we can really be good friends, no, maybe best friends." She beamed and looked at the clock where she saw that it'll be 11 AM when the minute hand ticks for the 11th time. "Sakura needs to go back to her room now. Sakura is really happy to talk to Li-kun. Sakura will surely come back here. Bye now, Li-kun!" She walked to the door and made her final wave to Syaoran and shut the door.

'_She's really a weird girl,_' Syaoran thought.

For the past four days, Sakura visited Syaoran everyday in his room. Syaoran had still this cold attitude towards her but Sakura did her best to not mind and continued her plan to make friend with him. And for the past four days, it's always been Sakura who told her story. She said that her father is an archeologist slash professor in a university. Her mother died when she was three but she told that her mother was once a famous model and one day she wants to become a model like her mother. She has an older brother, Touya, who's now in the university. She told Syaoran how annoying her brother is when he called her 'kaijuu' and what she did on her brother's foot whenever he did something that annoys her. Sakura even told him that she is best at her roller blades since it's the first thing she ever learned.

Another day again has begun, Sakura, as always, went to his room to talk. "Does Li-kun have anyone who he likes?" She started again another weird conversation.

"Eh," was Syaoran's only response. He doesn't know what comes to her mind to start a topic like this.

"Sakura liked someone. His name is Tsukihiro Yukito-san. Sakura liked him ever since he came to her here with Onii-chan. Yukito-san is a very nice person. He always visits Sakura and brings her foods." She was now too engaged telling her story about her long-time crush. "Sakura heard he had this accident when she was just nine. It's really terrifying, afraid that Sakura would lose Yukito-san. He was Sakura's first love, after all. So Sakura decided to confess to him right after getting out of the hospital. Sakura told him, "I like Yukito-san", tte na**. Yukito-san just told Sakura that he, too, likes her but it is not the like she really thinks. He asked Sakura's feelings for Otou-san and him. He told that the like Sakura had with him is just the same for Otou-san. Sakura knows it's somehow similar but not really. But Yukito-san has someone he hold very special in his heart and it is not Sakura. Tomoyo-chan said that one should be happy if that one's love found their happiness even if it's not them." Sakura was now sniffling as Syaoran gritted his teeth. He can't stand to see Sakura crying and if he was asked why, he'll just answer that he doesn't know too. "Sakura told herself that she won't cry. Sakura doesn't want Yukito-san to be bothered by her. Are~ Why do these tears fell? I think something stuck in my eyes. Hehe," she left a small fake chuckle.

Syaoran looked for his handkerchief to give her and held a blue one to her. "I understand," Syaoran interrupted her. "I understand so please stop crying."

"Is it a bo..?"

"No, it's not a bother," he stopped her words. "If you want, you can cry but please smile again." They exchanged words with each other then she smiled while Syaoran blushed tomato red. He can't believe what he just said. He thought that maybe he really wanted some companion after all the years he didn't let anyone come to get close to him. Sakura just leaned on his chest as tears flow on her eyes. Then, he remembered the time he was crying when he was still a little kid, his mother used to hug him until he stops. So he did same thing to Sakura. It became a shock to him but he wanted to see the cheerful her. Sakura's eyes went big for a second but regained her composure as she settled to Syaoran's comfort.

"You know, Yukito-san told that Sakura will be able to see her number one someday and will be able to love her too."

"I'm sure you'll find you're number one." Sakura came to face Syaoran who's smiling at her. She began to blush at the sight she just saw. She never imagined that Syaoran would smile like that to her. She thought that maybe they are now friends.

It will be New Year's Eve tomorrow. It was announced that fireworks can be seen in the Tomoeda Hospital building. Syaoran's family won't be there for the reason that there are businesses that needed to be handled on their homeland. However, they went there to celebrate the Christmas Eve with him. He was quite happy at the same time, annoyed because of his four elder sisters. His sisters always make him as their doll toy since Syaoran has a huge age difference with his youngest older sister. He remembers that Sakura invited him to watch the fireworks with her. He doesn't know up until now why his heart skips a beat when she asked him for his tomorrow schedule. She also requested him to wear casual clothes so that they will look like just two friends watching the fireworks on the hospital building's rooftop.

It's already 10 PM and Syaoran already waited an hour at the rooftop for Sakura. Sakura did not drop by his room today. It is the first time that she missed to visit him for the entire time she knows him. He's now becoming more and more comfortable whenever Sakura is around him. It's not that he's too excited about the meeting but he's too bored in his room and decide to go to the rooftop earlier than the said meeting. He wears his forest green shirt which is covered with his navy blue jacket with furry ends on its hood and khaki loose pants and 3-blue-stripped rubber shoes. He also wears his gloves to protect him from extreme cold. He also put on his charcoal-colored winter scarf. While waiting, he found his enjoyment puffing the cold air as something visible comes out from his mouth. He smiled like he was child again. If he can't fight the cold weather in this place, why not enjoy it? As he's busy huffing and puffing, there's already someone who's watching him. It appears to be Sakura who's laughing at what she just saw. Sakura has been living in this town since she was born so she's able to stand the low temperature. She wears on her fuchsia pink sleeveless toptank with her white sweater and baby blue skirt which is 3 inches below her knees and 2 inch heels tan colored knee length boots. She also wears a white scarf and brown leather elbow length gloves. When Syaoran saw her, he blushed for awhile but brushed it immediately.

"Hey Li-kun! Sorry for being late. Sakura just prepared food for us. Earlier, Sakura requested Onii-chan to bring her rice and some ingredients and a rice cooker. Sakura prepared some tuna sandwich, some onigiri and hot chocolate." He saw Sakura carrying quite a large basket.

"Let me carry it." Syaoran offered his help as he grabbed the basket from Sakura while she smiled on what he did.

"Sakura prepared picnic cloth there. Can Li-kun pass it over here so that Sakura can spread for us to sit?" Syaoran looked for it in the basket and took it. He spread it not waiting for Sakura to do the task. Sakura just smiled at him as they sat down.

She opened her bento boxes, took two styro-cups from her basket and poured the hot chocolate to each one. "Li-kun, here's your hot chocolate and please take whatever food Li-kun wants. A-, does Li-kun want sugar for the hot chocolate?" She presented him sachets of sugar where he grabbed two. He has some kind of addiction to sweets where chocolate is his favorite.

"Can Li-kun tell me his future plans?" Sakura just asked all of a sudden which the reason why Syaoran raised his eyebrows. He thought that it won't harm if he told her.

"I really don't know what I want. I'm okay with anything the elders want me to do."

"It's not fun at all!" Sakura exclaimed as Syaoran's eyes went big. Maybe it's really boring but it's his duty. He's the only heir of the clan since all of his siblings are all girls.

"It really doesn't matter but maybe someday I'll find something that I want to do," he told her.

"It's good to hear," she countered.

He started to pick some of the onigiri and ate it. "Does it taste too bland?" She asked curiously while Syaoran looked at her.

"No, it tastes good."

"Thank goodness! Sakura was not sure if it's Li-kun's taste." She felt relieved to know that the food she prepared was not that bad.

"It's not like I'm picky when it comes to food. I ate all food served to me since it's the right manners." She just smiled at his remark. She can't understand why he hated complimenting her but it really doesn't matter.

It'll be 12 in the midnight soon. Sakura and Syaoran are now facing the sky to wait for the fireworks display. As the clock struck 12, different colored-lights were everywhere. They are really glad that they came to see it in that place. The display lasted for 30 minutes. They are really amazed at what they saw. It was really bright when it was launched. It became a very special night. Special not because of the long fireworks display and another year came but it's the first New Year they spent together.

When the fireworks stopped, Sakura called for Li. "Ne, does Li-kun believes in magic?" He was quite surprised by her question and thought that Sakura is really a random person asking random questions all of a sudden.

"You mean the magicians performing on the stage? Well, they just have tricks with all that."

"No, not that one. But is it really? Sakura thought that those people are really amazing when she watched them on TV."

They are now exchanging lines.

"Is it not? Then what is it?"

"Hmm… Sakura can't think of something to be compared to. But Sakura means is a magic where it can answer some things you want like wishes."

"I only believe on what I see."

"So Li-kun is a practical person."

"Maybe".

"Sakura believes in magic. Magic can do the impossible things possible, right?"

"Un."

"I just wanted to see a miracle."

It became silent again and as always Sakura, who always hates silences, came to talk again. "By the way, when will be Li-kun's operation?" Syaoran came to face her again.

"The donor is not compatible with mine so they need to find another one. It just means you still can see me here for awhile." She just smiled at him because she's really happy of what's happening with their friendship. For another thirty minutes, they just stared at the sky. Luckily, the sky is clear and the stars can be seen.

The next day, Sakura didn't visit Syaoran because she already tired on their last night's activity. But before they depart their ways last night, she gave Syaoran a green handkerchief with unprofessionally stitched drawing of a wolf. She told him that his name means little wolf that's why she made that. She's very sorry since it's her first time to stitch and her father just taught her yesterday. He realized then that that maybe the reason she didn't visit him yesterday. Even with that kind of stitch she made, he can't help himself but to smile on what she did for him. Syaoran received a phone call last night saying that Sheifa, one of his sisters, will visit him today.

An eighteen year old girl with same hair color as his but, of course, longer than his, has entered his room without knocking it.

"Aya~, does our Xiao-lang in love with someone?" She saw what on her brother's hand.

"What?!" He exclaimed more than questioned.

"You're looking at that thing for more than five minutes and didn't notice I just came in. It looks like you're deep in your own thoughts. This just means you're going to your puberty stage. I am really proud of you. I think I need call our sisters to know about Xiao-lang's love interest." Sheifa just explained to him what she thought she saw when he was looking at the handkerchief as she drew her yellow fliptop cellular phone.

"What are you doing? Give me that phone. Hasn't anybody told you that electronic gadgets are prohibited here? This is a hospital, you know? Nurses should ban you here. And by the way, did you just come here just to piss me off? If you do, just go home now," he lectured his sister as if he is the one older than her.

"How cold was that Xiao-lang? I'm still your elder sister, you know?" Sheifa just pouted on her brother's remark.

"Of course, it is winter here," he answered back with a pun.

"Well, can't his older sister visit her baby brother who's being away from home to be confined in a faraway place like this? I'm just worried if you feel lonely here since we can't be here all the time and thought that maybe you need companion here. But as of what I see, you found a friend here. So can you describe this special person who makes our Xiao-lang this soft and can make friends with him?" Now, she's becoming more curious about Syaoran's friend.

"Well, she's just a bothersome person," he described Sakura on what he thought of her first.

"Xiao-lang said "she" which means his friends is a girl. So she's the one who gave you that handkerchief?" He blushed on what she said. How come his sister know him so much?

"It's just one day when she was telling me her story, she began to cry so I lend him my handkerchief. And since her family just came here yesterday, she can't give it back so she gave me this as a compensation," he defended himself but his red face remained.

"You know, Xiao-lang, you're too defensive. And let me give you an advice as your sister and as a girl too. If a girl gives some guy something that she worked so hard, it just means that the girl likes that guy. The way she did it and how you look at it, I can imagine that she's a very sweet girl. Always be nice to her, Xiao-lang. She's the first one who can stand your cold demeanor. I really want to meet her someday." Syaoran really stopped listening to his sister when he heard her that Sakura likes him. He can't imagine that Sakura would like him. It's just impossible, right?

The next day, Sakura came again to visit him which has become daily routine for both of them. He doesn't know why he was blushing every time he sees Sakura. He could only blame Sheifa because of what she told him before she left. It came replaying in his mind. "And you know Xiao-lang, calm yourself and you'll find what your real feelings tell you," that is the parting words his sister gave him.

"Ne, does Li-kun feel sick now?" Sakura interrupted his train of thoughts.

"H—uh," he stuttered on his word.

"Li-kun is spacing out ever since Sakura came in here," she answered him.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Let Sakura check if you have a fever." Sakura touched his forehead with her right hand as her face came near his which makes Syaoran to look red. "You're not hot but I can see you're very red right now. Are you sure you're really alright?"

"I think it's not a fever. It's just you're too near." Syaoran mumbled his words which Sakura can't hear.

"Did you say something?"

"Eh? No, nothing." Syaoran noticed that his stuttering has frequently occurring as the days of Sakura's visits increases.

But she's very concern about what's going on with her friend. "Want to walk around for awhile? Maybe it'll clear Li-kun's mind," she offered him which Syaoran just accepted.

They want to go down but the elevator is taking too long so they decide to take the stairs. But misfortune came to their way. Sakura stepped on something as she happily jumps her feet, this has been the cause for Sakura to fall from the high stairs. Syaoran wants to grab her hand to save her but he was not able to reach for her hand.

All he just did was to call her name. "Sakura," he exclaimed in the top of his lungs.

Thankfully, Sakura did a perfect vertical and landed unharmed. Syaoran ran to her in the verged of tears. "Thank goodness! Sakura thinks she learned something of the gymnastics on TV." She smiled at him but Syaoran just embraced her tightly.

"Really, you're such an idiot. Don't do that, okay? O, thank goodness you're safe" Nurses already ran to their place to see what just happened when they heard a scream. Syaoran just immediately removed his arms around Sakura and stood straight. The nurses were asking if they are really alright. They lectured both Sakura and Syaoran not telling any nurse they want to walk outside and for using those stairs. They were told that they need to go to their rooms but the two will comply only if Sakura can stay at Syaoran's room which the nurse granted.

When they got back to the room, both of them sat to the bed. "Sakura just wants to thank Li-kun earlier," she started.

"I didn't do anything." He somehow felt bad when he failed to rescue her from the fall but Sakura just shook her head of disagreement to him.

"It's not like that. When I heard Li-kun called "Sakura", Sakura regain from her shock and did that maneuver." She smiled at him while he blushed when she told him that. "Sakura really thinks that we are really friends now. Ano, can Sakura call Li-kun "Syaoran"?" She asked his permission hoping he'll give while playing with her fingers.

He saw this and said "Suit yourself." He can see how Sakura is delighted when she can finally call him by his first name.

"Really?" She can't believe it while he just nodded. "Sakura will call this a day and go back to her room. Bye now, Syaoran-kun!" She ran towards the door but waves her hand before shutting it. He felt his heart is now beating faster than ever. He thought that maybe he really likes Sakura. He just smiled at the thought of it. Finally, he figured out why she's always in his mind.

When Sheifa came back again to visit him, Syaoran asked her if she could find the time to the store and buy him a teddy bear kit. Sheifa wondered why he requested for it but he only answered her that he's too bored inside the hospital which Sheifa accepted his reason. The truth is he heard a conversation of two people down the visiting area while he went for a walk. They said that if someone gives a teddy bear to someone they like and that person come to name it after the maker, that person would always be in their mind. He decided to make one and give it to Sakura and ask her to name the bear after him. His face became tomato red when he imagined on how he will give it to Sakura. Nobody knows that he always look at the handkerchief Sakura gave him. It was always beside him like it was a lucky charm or something like that.

One week when he finished the plush bear he made, Syaoran can't find the courage to give it to Sakura. Every time Sakura went to her room, he became more and more conscious on his feelings. He blushes every time she came to visit him. And turned multiple layers of red when Sakura insisted to feed him. He doesn't know if it is something to give thanks but Sakura is really naïve about what is happening around her so she doesn't know Syaoran's harbored feelings for her.

It's been more than two months after all the events he encountered; it has been more than two months since Syaoran knew about his feelings for Sakura. For all those months, he never confessed to her. It's not like he wanted to keep it to himself. But when he found the guts to admit to Sakura that he likes her, his nurse came bugging in to say that it's time for his daily check up to his doctor.

He even found a reason to go out of the hospital for a day because of her sister, Feimei. And he took the opportunity to make a chocolate for Valentine's Day. Even though Valentine's Day is the day where a girl gives chocolate to the boy they like but Syaoran highly doubt that Sakura would make one for him since she told him that she never went out of the hospital ever since she was confined there. He thought of giving the chocolate to her and telling her that he likes her. Unfortunately, when he gave the chocolate to Sakura, they were in the corridor. He's about to speak when a little boy not more than 6 came pulling Sakura's clothes while looking at the chocolate so she just gave it to him.

Sakura even gave Syaoran a pencil case for White's Day in return for his chocolate when he decided to say it to her. Again, when Syaoran was in the middle of his sentence, Sakura's cellular phone rang.

After that, he found it traumatic and never attempted again. But snow falls are ending and flowers are starting to bloom. He remembered then that Sakura wanted to go to school some time but able not to do so because of her illness. By the way, he still doesn't have any idea on what Sakura's illness is since she doesn't tell so. He's waiting for her to tell him on what makes her stay here all of those years. He doesn't want to ask her because he finds it disrespectful on the person's private problem. When Sakura came again this morning, he asked her if she can go outside this hospital. He told her that he'll ask permission for them to leave the hospital for awhile. She just smiled and nodded in agreement with him. He thought that she became a little different. She's still cheerful but not as jovial as the past and she became a little bit paler. She reasoned out that she wasn't able to get enough sleep the past few days. He's really worried on her condition so he wanted to see again that same smile she always did in the past. The director gave him the permission to leave the hospital but they need to be accompanied by two of the nurses because it'll be troublesome if something bad happen while they are on the way since both of them are patients of that hospital.

The next day, Sakura came to his room and hand over a paper bag to Syaoran. Syaoran saw her cute with the black sailor uniform with the white skirt an inch above her knee. Syaoran turned red all of a sudden seeing Sakura like this.

"Wear this. I'll wait outside." For the past few months, she taught Sakura not to use the third persona when doing conversation since it is too childish. She tried her best to change the way she talk. She always tells herself aloud that she'll be a middle schooler soon.

When he peeked on what's inside the bag, it appears that it is also a black uniform with black pants which look like 3 inches before it reaches his feet. He immediately wears it and saw a white hat inside the bag which he picked. He went outside together with Sakura. He brought to him a bag which is full of food and a camera. While they are walking he pulled out his camera from his bag and took glimpse shot on Sakura. He just smiled on what he's taking.

When they reached Tomoeda Elementary School, Sakura is amazed at the building. They got permission to the school to tour around. When they went to a room which is labeled to be Class 6-2, Sakura went to the 2nd seat from the last row which is nearest to the window, while Syaoran went to the seat behind her.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, do you think we can go to school like this? I feel that maybe if I went to school, I'll be here in this seat and you'll be behind me. You'll dictate me the answer in the Math problem I don't know or help me to the literature class when I'm spacing out while we have homeroom class. It'll be fun, right?" Her tears are now evident to her eyes while Syaoran gritted his teeth at the sight of her crying.

"Sakura," he began, "Let's go to school this year and have fun with our school days. We found a compatible bone marrow donor so I'll have the operation next week. I asked the school's director if we can go here when the school starts here and the director said that they'll start 2nd week of April but they told me that they can still accept us as late enrollees. For you who haven't gone to school once, you can take a test and if you pass, they can put you to your age grouping. So," he paused for a while. "Let's do our best, Sakura," he smiled at her which Sakura always use to him while she now can't stop her tears from what she just heard.

She stood from her seat and hugged Syaoran tightly which make him smile. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun. Let's really do our best. I know that everything would be fine and congratulations for finding a donor. I'll pray for your safety. So can we go to Tsukimine Shrine? I want to pay respect first and pray for your safety in the operation," she requested him where he just nodded for an okay.

It's evident that the winter has ended since the streets are cleared from snow. The birds came back to where they usually sang their songs. Both Sakura and Syaoran walked their way to Tsukimine Shrine. Syaoran tried to memorize Tomoeda so that if he can transfer, he doesn't want to get lost. When they went there, he saw this very big sakura tree and became amazed. "That tree is hundreds of years old. They say that it witnessed many happy moments and tragedies. But they also said that it gives peoples wishes. I will get something inside. Wait here," she explained first then ran off.

After ten minutes, she returned smiling at him. "What's with that grin on the face?" He was curious on she did inside that shrine.

"Nothing. Let's go!" She just dragged him again.

It came to view a large penguin slide in the middle while there's a sandbox down to it. "This is the Penguin Park. I used to play here when I was four," she explained.

"This is perfect," he said it while Sakura has this questioning look. "Oh? I just thought I can shoot you some photos here since you want to become a model someday. Think of it as a practice lesson while I can boast to everyone that I'm your first photographer before you became a famous model." He spoke not like the first time they met while Sakura laughed and gave him an okay.

She posed naturally since she's enjoying herself to be taken some pictures of her. They called it a day since it's going to be dark soon and need some rest.

Four days already passed by, Syaoran started to tutor Sakura on what she needs to pass the exam. She was surprisingly good enough to pass that. Sakura was just kind of a Math hater so Syaoran had a hard time teaching it. And on the fifth day, Sakura went again to Tomoeda Elementary School to take the exam. After taking it, she was kind of dizzy because of all the study lessons so she rested right after she went back to her room. It's the first time Syaoran saw her father and brother. Her father thanked him for convincing her to continue on with her life while Touya just gave Syaoran his cold stare. Syaoran became more irritated at Sakura's brother when Touya called him "gaki". If there is something like "love at first sight", he can say that it's "hate at first sight" with Touya.

After two days, they'll hear the result of the test. When Fujitaka, Sakura's father, received a phone call that his daughter passed the exam and her section will be determined at the beginning of the season. Fujitaka went to the hospital with Tomoyo to tell his daughter about the good news. Sakura went happy and dragged Tomoyo to Syaoran's room to deliver the good news about their hardwork.

"Sakura-chan, breath for a while. We can walk, you know. I'm just worried about your condition," Tomoyo told her worriedly.

"Sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I became ecstatic to know about your good news. Well, we're already in front of his room," she opened the door to reveal Syaoran who's reading a book.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun, this is Daidouji Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo-chan, this is Li Syaoran-kun," Sakura introduced.

"Hajimemashite _(How do you do?)_, Li-kun."

"Kochi kozo _(You too, how do you do?)_, Daidouji-san."

"Syaoran-kun, I passed the exam. I can go to school this spring." Sakura broke him the news while Syaoran smiled at her.

"I know you can do it." She just blushed on his remark.

"A~,where's my phone? Maybe I dropped it when we're running. I need to trail back on my steps. I'll leave the two of you now, okay? Syaoran-kun, don't do mean things to Tomoyo-chan while I'm gone," she threatened him before leaving.

When Sakura left for awhile, Tomoyo pull the chair and sat there. "Li-kun, you like Sakura-chan, right?" She just blurted it out.

"H-how d-did you kn-now…?" Syaoran stuttered on his words. He didn't know that someone will be able to see through him after all the things he did to hide his feelings for Sakura.

Tomoyo just giggled on his reaction. "It's because it's Sakura-chan," she answered as she smiled at him sweetly.

"You're very observant, Daidouji-san. Yes, I do like her. But I don't know if she likes me back," he said shyly with the beet red marked on his face.

"You changed her a lot, Li-kun. You haven't confessed to her, have you?" Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"You know Sakura-chan is really cute and many guys would like her if they will set their eyes on her," Tomoyo explained.

"I know." Syaoran countered like he understands.

"Do you know why Sakura-chan is here?" Tomoyo asked while Syaoran just shook his head.

"I want her to tell me without the pressure of being friends with her and the right to able to know things she wants to keep to herself," Syaoran answered truthfully.

"You're a very caring guy, Li-kun. I know I can trust you with my Sakura-chan," that's the last words she said before Sakura came back with her phone at hand. "Sakura-chan, I need to go. I still have a piano lesson now. I just came here to visit you. I hope to see you in school." Tomoyo bid her goodbye to her bestfriend with those worried eyes and came to face Syaoran for the last time.

"Bye, Li-kun, Nice to meet you, by the way."

"Nice to meet you too, Daidouji-san," Syaoran said to her before she's gone completely.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun, what did you and Tomoyo-chan talked about? Your face looks serious, you know," Sakura asked when she looked at Syaoran.

"Not much of importance," he lied but gave Sakura a smiling face so she won't get worried.

"Well, Otou-san is in my room right now. I think I need to go. And by the way, if I'm not mistaken, your operation will set on two days after this. I'll be having my birthday three days from now so I want Syaoran-kun to be strong for his operation and be back to full health, that's my birthday gift I want from you, okay?" He smiled and nodded. She's very caring and selfless which make him like her so much.

"Then, it's a promise." Sakura held her pinky finger to him while Syaoran did the same. Sakura intertwined both of their fingers as Syaoran blushed. "It's a promise. If you lie, you will swallow a thousand needles and even cut your finger," she said happily.

"It's scary. So I need to do that if I break it," he smiled at her.

"Of course. So don't try to break it, okay," she said.

"Okay. I promise," Syaoran smiled in assurance.

"Bye now, Syaoran-kun!" She ran outside his room while Syaoran pull something from his cabinet. It's the charcoal-colored plush bear which he made for Sakura. He decided to confess after his operation done. He will be strong for Sakura and be back for her. He'll ask permission to his mother and the elders to transfer school here. He really wants to be in the same school as her. Everything would be perfect when it'll all happen. At one last glimpse, he looked again to the plush bear he's holding as his mind floats to the certain emerald eyed girl.

The next day, a day before Syaoran's operation, his whole family went there to support Syaoran. The doctor told them that this will be sensitive but the there is a high chance of it to be successful since Syaoran doesn't show any signs of any other disabilities. His family is really happy that he can be cured once this whole ordeal ends.

A small knock came through the door and revealed it was Sakura who knew that Syaoran's family will be here. When his sisters saw Sakura, they all squealed "Kawaii!" and started to hug and to touch her all over.

"I want her to be a sister, mother," Fanren said.

"Xiao-lang, grow up and marry her," said Fuutie. Syaoran blushed tomato red but, luckily, his sisters said all those things in Mandarin that's why Sakura can't understand what makes Syaoran red.

"Stop it, girls," Syaoran's mother ordered.

"Yes, Mother," four of them chorused.

"You must be the friend of my Xiao-lang? My daughter, Sheifa, told me about Xiao-lang having a friend here. I'm glad to meet you finally. I am Li Yelan, Xiao-lang's mother." Syaoran's mother introduced herself who just spoke in Nihonggo. Sakura was agape as she heard the beautiful young woman is Syaoran's mother.

"A~, Gomennasai. Hajimemashite! _(Sorry, Ma'am. How do you do?)_ I am Kinomoto Sakura. I'm glad to meet you too, Ma'am." She bowed her head many times since she's very nervous to see her. When Yelan laid her eyes on what Sakura is holding a small wooden vase, which is as small as her hand, with clover leaves on it.

"Girls, we need to check our things in the new house we bought here." Yelan faced her daughters who complied with her order. "I'll see you tomorrow, my Xiao-lang. Take care always. You, too, Miss Sakura," and she bid her farewell.

"Syaoran, I brought this for you." She held the vase with clover leaves to Syaoran. "They said that four-leaved clovers gives you luck. I have one here that I picked it the time I was walking during my toddler years. I made it as a bookmark but I don't like reading books so I'll just give this to you as an advance birthday present. Please take it." Sakura told him and gave the bookmark to him which Syaoran accepted. "I want to find four-leaved clover for your operation tomorrow but I didn't succeed to find even one. So I just picked clovers and glued one leaf to make it four. It may be fake but I wish you all the luck Syaoran for the operation tomorrow." She smiled at him which made him blush again.

He noticed that Sakura is much paler than ever. Her skin became duller too. "Sakura, are you alright? You look pale," he asked.

"Don't worry about this. I just need some rest and I'll be fine." It was obviously a lie.

Syaoran doesn't believe in her explanation but let it pass since he knows that she's very stubborn and won't tell let him to bother about her problem. "Okay. You should head back to your room and have some rest. But promise me to see me before the operation tomorrow," he told her.

"I promise. I'll even bring you flowers but not peonies. I'll bring peonies when you wake up after the operation, okay? A~, before I forget," she held a blue charm which Syaoran deduced that it maybe the one that Sakura got from the shrine when they went outside. "Here, this is a charm that will keep you safe so take it. You can put something very important to you or a picture of someone you care so much," she said and Syaoran picked it up from her hand and bid good-bye for now. Syaoran smiled at what Sakura just told him so he looked for the picture he took from her and put it inside his charm.

By the next day which is the day of operation, as promised, Sakura came to see Syaoran and brought with her yellow daisies.

Before Syaoran entered the operation room, Sakura smiled to him and said, "Ganbare _(Good luck)_, Syaoran-kun! Zettai daijoubu dayo. _(Everything will be alright.)_" He smiled assuring her that everything would surely be alright.

The operation lasted for twelve hours that even Sakura has to go back to her room to rest. Syaoran's mother waited for the head doctor to come out and tell the good news about her son's operation. The doctor said that Syaoran is needed to be sent in the ICU for awhile for any after effect on the operation. But he'll be released in no time and be back to his room after a day. Yelan is very glad for her son's successful operation.

Since Syaoran needs to be in the ICU for a day, Sakura can't even come to his room now. The nurses said that he'll be back tonight at his room and she'll have the chance to visit her friend again. She even picked sakura flowers and peonies that day to give Syaoran. But she thought it can wait for tonight. She just needs to put in a vase with water so it'll not wither. She smiled at the thought of Syaoran regaining his healthy body again. The nurses even told her about that since they know that they are close friends. But with the train of thoughts in her mind, she was interrupted by the pain she felt so she clutched her chest and hold into something. She tried to grab her bottle of medicine and took three tablets and swallowed it all. After that, the pain suddenly went away. '_I never thought that this will be the time._' She came to look at the picture of Syaoran and her when they visited Tomoeda Elementary School and tears came flowing.

It is morning of the 2nd day of April, Syaoran made a sign of his awakening. Yelan jerked at what she saw and immediately called the doctor. When the doctor came, he checked Syaoran if there are abnormalities after the operation. The doctor assured Yelan that her son now is perfectly fine and can be release a week after. As soon as the doctor went out, Syaoran roamed his eyes around the room and can't find his friend.

"Mother, have you see Sakura went here?" Syaoran expected that it will be Sakura who he will see first when he woke up. Yelan couldn't answer her son's question and responded only with her astonished look.

Syaoran can't believe it. Sakura didn't visit him when he's asleep. He ran out of his room and tried to find her room. He remembered that Sakura told him that her room is on the same floor as his 3rd from the last. But when he finally found it, he saw it unoccupied. He thought that maybe she lied to him about her room and just make fun of him. He can't believe even his own thoughts about the girl he likes. Fortunately, a female nurse just went out from the room beside Sakura's.

"Hey, Miss Nurse, do you know of anyone whose name is Kinomoto Sakura? I was told that her room was this," he asked in a calm manner even though he's boiling with anger because Sakura can't be seen anywhere.

"A~, Kinomoto-san. She just passed away this morning. It's very unfortunate for her family since she just got 11 yesterday. She has this chronic heart disease after all and my colleagues told me that she had multiple heart attacks the last few weeks. I know that she has cardiovascular disease which I don't know exactly since I didn't look at her notes. But I was kind of sorry for her family. She's a very cheerful child, you know? I don't know exactly what happened but there's a little talk about her death." He was too astounded to the fact that Sakura had already died then stopped listening after the nurse said that she had a heart disease.

Syaoran knows that she was very ill to be put on the east wing but never passed through his mind that she was to die soon. So that's the meaning on Daidouji's look when she talked about Sakura's condition, so he remembered that time. He thought that maybe she can be cured too since her family is struggling to pay her hospital bills.

Syaoran just walked like a zombie to go back to his room. He really is in the state of shock about the news but he can't cry. Crying would make him look weak and weakness is not their clan's blood.

Yelan and her daughters looked at Syaoran's state remorsefully. They knew after all what really happened that morning but don't have the power to tell to him because it will break his heart more.

"She just thought maybe she can play friends with me, right?" He started to mumble but everyone in the room heard it.

"That's not true," Sheifa defended.

"Then why? Why didn't she tell me that she has this disease?" He shouted hoping the pain would go away. "She told me that I'll be her bestfriend. But why? Why didn't she ever tell me that she'll leave me this early? I knew it. She was just toying with me. Just to have fun before she died," he left a small chuckle on his own remark.

Then his mother came who stood in front of him and gave him a slap. "Xiao-lang, wake up! Don't assume things like that to your friend. She's the very first ever friend outside the family to understand your attitude," Yelan lectured Syaoran on what just said earlier. "Want to tell you the truth? I think maybe she thought that you will be troubled by her since her doctor told us that she can't be save. The reason why she's here is just to prolong her life. And you know what more? She died beside you." It came as a shock to Syaoran on what he heard.

Yelan breathe deeply to tell what the real story is. "When we got back here this early morning, we found her lying beside you. We saw her snuggling on you while you sleep. We thought that she just missed you since she couldn't visit you yesterday in the ICU. We tried to wake her up for her to sleep in the sofa so she won't be sharing your bed. But to no avail, we couldn't wake her up. It's just Fanren felt that she's not breathing so I checked her pulse and felt it was gone. We immediately called the doctor and told us that she just died 4 AM today. Maybe she thought of just bringing you these flowers but felt that it's already her time so she wants to be with you for the last time." Yelan was now crying because flashbacks on what happened that morning came to her. She doesn't know if it is just sympathy on the girl's condition made her vulnerable or the fact that she died looking for his son.

Syaoran saw the vase Sakura gave her the other day and saw that it has peonies and sakura flowers in it. He even noticed a crane origami beside it while under the vase is a baby pink colored envelope. When he picked it up and saw the front of it written 'To Li Syaoran'. He immediately recognized that it was Sakura's handwriting. His family left him alone for him to think. Syaoran saw yellow-mouse like sticker on the lid envelope where he opened it. He saw a baby pink paper with white cherry blossoms. He unfolded the letter and read:

_Dear Syaoran-kun,_

_This is maybe the first and last letter I would give you. Maybe you're mad that I didn't tell you about my condition. We are friends after all. But please hear me out first or rather read this first._

_You know, Okaa-san died because of a coronary disease. Well, this maybe one of the things I inherit from her. Okaa-san wedded when she was just only 16 with my father who is her practice teacher. Her grandfather never agreed with the arrangement so she was disowned. Both Okaa-san and Otou-san work hard for us to survive. But with all the stress from work, her heart blew. Otou-san told us Okaa-san has a weak heart in the first place. We are beginning our new life without Okaa-san. Onii-chan became overprotective after that but still always teases me._

_A day before my birthday party, I got my very first heart attack. As I can remember, it's really painful as I clutched my chest. With all the worries, Otou-san and Onii-chan ran me to the hospital. They found out that I inherited Okaa-san's disease. It was a shock for them. But when the doctor told them that there's a way to prolong my life but it'll never completely cure me. They agreed even with the condition. Even with the large hospital fees and all the pleas I told them, they never listen to me and told me that I must not go home. They told me that they want to keep me as long as the time can take. As soon Onii-chan stepped to high school, he looked for a job to help Otou-san with all the hospital bills. Otou-san insisted that he doesn't need Onii-chan to help him with all the necessities and save money for his university. Onii-chan agreed that he'll go to the university with his saved up money but on the condition that he'll still help with some of our necessities. This is maybe the reason why I still live for 6 years._

_I know, you have the right to know about my condition since you're my friend. But I don't want you to be troubled about me. I saw you many times how you came to worry about my problems. I just don't want to see the look on your face. I'm just happy to be your friend. At first, I thought of you as a spoiled brat because of the attitude you showed me the very first time we meet. But as I got to know you for the past few months, I saw you as a warm person. Also, thank you for the promise. It made me happy that you fulfill it._

_Do you remember the time I asked you about the believing in magic? About wishes come true? About how the impossible can be possible? You know, I believe in those even though that they are mere fantasies made by man. Did you know that if you make a thousand cranes, your one wish will come true? Just believe in your wish and it will come true, they said. I just made one so maybe my wish won't come true so I'll just give this to you._

_You know, Syaoran-kun, I think I already saw my number one. Thank you, Syaoran-kun, for being my number one. Maybe you thought that our meeting is just a coincidence and with the time I bump into you. But for me, I think it is 'hitsuzen'. In our country, it just means 'inevitable meeting'. Maybe it is fate that told me to love you. Sorry that I even bother you with my confession. I just needed you to remember that I'm always here for you no matter what. Even you can't see me; I'll still see your every step. I hope that you'll find your number one too. You know that I'll be happy on whatever you choose._

_With all the love from your bestfriend,_

_Sakura_

He saw that there are droplets of tears fell to the letter as Syaoran finished reading what's inside. He picked up the crane origami made by Sakura for him. And he asked himself, "Why didn't I tell you my feelings before you ever left me?" He looked for the plushed bear he made and held it in his arms and cried. This is the first time he ever cried again since he was sent to their school.

After a week, Sakura's burial was held. Syaoran was still in the dark. After the day he cried in the hospital, he never shed a tear even in her burial but he's still on his own-made abyss. But after the event, Syaoran always locked himself in his room.

He requested, no, more of an order, for him to be transferred there. He attended Tomoeda Elementary School which is surprisingly he was put in Class 6-2. His seat is where they sat the time they went there when Sakura was still alive. The seat in front of her is for Sakura in the list but since she just died, it was left empty. Daidouji has been his classmate in his first year as a student here. Syaoran is back again as a non social child. He set off all his classmates who want to befriend him. It's only Daidouji who he talked to since she's Sakura's friend.

It's winter again and it's been more than two years since Syaoran's first love gone. He never thought that he fell in love with her that deep. He's now on his 2nd year in middle school where he still studied in Tomoeda. '_It's already 1000 days since Sakura passed away_,' he thought. No one ever came inside his room, even his family. He made the room strictly prohibited to anyone. He even learned to clean his own room so that the maids won't even give the reason that they need to clean his room. Most of the time, he only has Wei with him in the house since his mother needs to look for their businesses in Hong Kong. The truth is his room is filled with crane origami which he made after Sakura died. He did one everyday and put them on the strings he attached to the ceiling. Since he has time, he decided to go to Sakura's grave.

When he went to Kinomoto's grave, he saw the inscribed letters saying, "Here lies the Kinomoto family". He never missed to visit her grave every year. "Hey Sakura," he started his one-side conversation. "How are you there? Did you meet with your mother there? If you want to ask how I am, in truth, I'm still miserable. But, I'm really glad that I met you. I never thought of liking someone this much. I regret the time that I didn't say 'I love you'. I also accumulate a thousand cranes, you know? My only wish is for you to come back to me." He chuckled on his own remark. "What an impossible wish for me? But you said I just need to believe. You also said that I'll be able to find my number one but still no other makes me love them more than I do to you. Maybe you're irritated the way I won't let go of you even it has already been more than two years since you died. But it's really hard to forget about you, you know? Your smile haunts me in my dreams. I even have your pictures with me when you modeled at the Penguin Park. I intend to give it to your family but your father insisted that I keep it since it's the only memorabilia you left for me. It's not true after all. You even left me your bookmark which I'm still using up until now. It's already getting dark. I'll go home for now. I'll visit you if I can find the time to do so, okay? But I'll surely be here for your birthday and death anniversary." He tapped the stone where Sakura was buried and left.

It is another year for him since Syaoran now is in his third year of middle school in Tomoeda. Luckily for him that he still has Daidouji to be his classmate. And after three years, he was again put on the back seat near the window. Everyone wished that it was them to be beside Syaoran's seat.

For the past two years in his middle school, Syaoran has his fan club and calls him 'Li-sama'. It really irritates him. He became very popular since he's really smart and very athletic. He never joins any club though but everyone sees his potential on the soccer field. Also, everyday, there's always a girl who put some love letter to her locker and confessed to him but he rejected them all. Every girl wants to give him chocolates too when Valentine's Day comes but never accepted anyone's. He even threw the chocolates in the garbage when he saw it was sneaked in his locker. And for the past two years of being Mr. Popular, he never got to date even a single girl. He never shows any interest to them. With the age of fourteen, he has a stature of 5 feet and 7 inches which is taller than other normal guys. He still has his chest-nut hair but messier than before which make him cooler. And speaking of his seat, beside him is his rival in sports and in academics, Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Eriol has this round azure eyes and weird blue hair. He has his big rounded glasses. He also even has a fan club but unlike Syaoran, he never blew them away. Syaoran feel this uncomfortable feeling whenever Eriol is around him. Eriol asked him what makes Syaoran be mad at him. But Syaoran answered told him that he's too arrogant. In truth, he, too, doesn't know why but he felt something like a bad premonition. The seat in front of Eriol is occupied by Daidouji again. Even if it is their first day, their teacher knows all of them since they are the same class he handled last year.

"Okay class, before we start, I would like to introduce to you your new classmate. Reed-san, please come in." Their teacher with the fiery brown hair said while a girl with a stature of five feet and four inches came in and their teacher wrote her name 'Reed Sakura' on the board.

She has this auburn short-locked hair with an all familiar emerald eyes. Syaoran's eyes went big as he saw the new transfer student while Daidouji even stands in awe while her mouth was agape. '_It's Sakura_,' both of them thought. Only the two of them knew about her since she never went to school.

"O~, Daidouji-san, what do you want to say?" The teacher wondered why she stood on her seat.

"Nothing, sir," she answered.

"Reed-san, please introduce yourself in front of everyone." Their teacher faces the student he called Reed.

She took a few steps in front of the whole class and smiled to everyone which makes every guy blushed. "Hajimemashite. I am Reed Sakura. You can call me Sakura. Nice to meet you. Even for a year, let's be friends," Sakura Reed introduced herself and smiled to all.

Syaoran had remembered the time Sakura introduced herself to him. '_Hajimemashite. My name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Anta wa?_', that's the line Kinomoto Sakura introduced herself to Li Syaoran.

"Does anyone have a question for her?" Their teacher wants everyone in his class to be friends.

"When is your birthday, Reed-san?" A question which gave Syaoran goose bumps.

"It was last April 1st," she answered. This became more a shock to Syaoran since they have many similarities. She even has this all familiar smile she gave him when they are in the hospital. The question and answer just ended and their teacher pointed Reed's seat to be beside Daidouji.

"Daidouji Tomoyo but call me Tomoyo, Sakura-chan," she introduced herself as soon Reed went to her seat.

Syaoran who is still red after all the flashbacks he had with Sakura. All of the students inside the classroom never thought that the almighty Li-sama just blushed with the transfer student. Girls have these jealous eyes to Reed since they know Li for two years and for a new student to make their Li-sama blushed that mad, she must have the guts. Reed came to face Li after having a small talk with Tomoyo.

"Ano, you maybe know that I'm Sakura, right?" Syaoran nodded and still has his head low. He thought he was again like a child who saw his crush.

"You're…" Reed asked.

"Li Syaoran," Syaoran answered without looking at her.

"Nice to meet you, Li-kun. Hope that we can be friends," he heard again that angelic voice his long time crush has.

Literature is their first subject which made all of them to open their books to read a certain story. But Syaoran was now not paying attention to his teacher instead he kept his eyes to the girl in front of her.

'_This must be the magic you've told me Sakura. You came back to me. I thought the sweet music ended but it was wrong. So let's do this all over again_,' he smiled at the thought in mind. He'll make Sakura fall in love with him again. And this time, he'll never let go of her.

~The End~

* * *

_The Note: *Sakura uses a third persona because of her age. Understand that she is just 5 (if I'm not mistaken) when she was admitted in the hospital so she has this childish act. If ever you watch anime in Japanese dub, most of the children (especially the girls uses their name to refer to themselves). Some teenagers do that too in Japan. They thought that referring themselves in the third person point of view, they would look like KAWAII (cute). If you have any questions, feel free to ask._

___**tte na is use by Japanese when they are quoting someone or even themselves._

_To all the readers that finish reading his story, I would like to know if you want a sequel of this or not. Please tell me what should I do. I'm already a college student and somehow getting near to the finish line. I may not be able to write for months but I assure you that I'll write all I can during vacation. I admit to be dumb in English grammar but I think I'm not that stupid since I use this language to make this story. I also have two other more fanfic stories and I hope you can read it. By the way, this story is really finish but I only said "Intro". I already have the title for the sequel, "Da Capo: Let's Start All Over Again". If you want me to do this and willing to read this many chapter story, please comment on the intro part so that I'll know if you're willing to read my story or not. I am an amateur writer, but I want the world to now what's on my mind and share with me what they thought about it. So please leave a response!_

_**Warning**: No flaming. Constructive criticisms are welcome. :) Abayo!_


End file.
